


Pregnant with evil

by Fairyglitter101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyglitter101/pseuds/Fairyglitter101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erza and Jellal have news for the guild, Erza is pregnant, and with twins! And Natsu seems to be the only one who is not okay with the idea of killer babies going on the loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnant with evil

Fairy Tail Fanfic  
Disclaimer: I only own this story.  
One-shot  
___  
___  
Erza and Jellal walked hand in hand into the guild, greetings rose as they walk past. Jellal released her hand and wrapped it around her waist. Bright smiles on both their faces, feelings of frolic.  
Mira was walking past, “Morning you two … Wow, Erza, your glowing!” Mira complimented, before serving the drinks to Wakaba.  
It was true, she was glowing. Erza rubbed one hand on her lower belly gently. Jellal was feeling full of pride and excitement, it was undeniable that the blue haired man was excited to be a father, and better yet, wanted to exclaim to the guild the wonderful news.   
When Mira walked back to the bar, where the married couple was waiting, and stopped the barmaid, and asked her to get the guilds attention.  
“Everyone!” Yelled the barmaid, who had surprisingly strong vocal cords. “I need your attention please!”  
It came quick and soundly. The closest table was Team Natsu, who stopped talking and looked over curious.   
Jellal started, “I have wonderful new, that Erza and I would like to make.”  
Gray raised an eyebrow, “If she wants us to do another cheesecake raid, she has another thing coming …” he muttered silently.  
“We’re having a baby!”   
The guild exploded.   
Congratulations we’re thrown around, Mira embraced the armoured mage, landing kisses on either side of her cheeks.  
“And it’s twins!”  
Lucy jumped out of her chair and raced to consume her friend in a hug.  
Natsu, who was still seated in his seat, was in a silent state of shock, looking between the expecting couple … there was happiness for them, but most of all there was fear.   
“Oh Mavis, help us!” Natsu muttered.   
“What was the Natsu?” Said the red haired beauty.   
“Demons – I mean sorry!” throwing his hands up in the air. There was a large inhale of breath from everyone in the room, that he was slightly worried for the oxygen levels.  
“Natsu …” She growled.  
Jellal crackled, “She’s going to eviscerate him!” eyes gleaming.  
Natsu imagined blue and red haired babies, who would probably be born with armour and pitch forks. Ready to kill and maim.  
“Natsu, be nice! These could be our god-children!” Lucy said sternly.  
“Not anymore,” Erza said. “Natsu, explain yourself!”  
Natsu sighed, turned around and face the guild, a serious and calm look on his face. “Everybody, I apologise –“  
“Thank you Natsu,” The scarlet mage accepted.   
“- for having to be the one to tell you the world is coming to an end.”  
“WHAT?”  
“NATSU!”  
“MATCH-STICK!”  
“But if the end is coming we need to plan things, when those devils are born, they will come for our souls, feast on our flesh, and take our homes and country. We must act now –“  
Something large and mysterious dropped on Natsu’s head, knocking him out cold.   
Mira rubbed her nose with her thumb and index finger, “I will never understand the man.”  
Erza glared down at the pinkette, though amusement coursed through her. She turned to Jellal, “How old to babies have to be to train them?”  
And suddenly, the whole guild saw things from Natsu’s view.


End file.
